Billar
by HiME Star-16
Summary: Oneshoot Una visita, una cena, un juego, secretos develados! Shiznat


Uffffffffff! Algún día tenía que publicar algo...! Esto va dedicado a todos/as los/as fans de Shiznat! ///

Dejen sus comentarios, please... ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Billar

-Estoy disponible desde las ocho de la noche. Puedes a esa hora?

-... se... segura que no interrumpo tus estudios...? Porque puedo ir otro día o el fin de semana...

-Claro que no, Natsuki. Siempre podrás venir cuando desees visitarme.

Poco y nada le importaba el tener que estudiar toda la tarde, debido a esa mentira. No podía ocultar la inmensa alegría que sentía, por el simple hecho de que Natsuki quisiera verla. No había tenido muchas noticias suyas desde que se trasladó a Kyoto y comenzó a estudiar en la prestigiosa universidad de allí, así que esa llamada le devolvió el alma al cuerpo justo a tiempo. En secreto, se comunicaba con Mai sólo para preguntarle si la peliazul se encontraba bien en el colegio, si le hablaba sobre ella o cosas por el estilo, aunque mayormente esto último. Tokiha-san, amablemente, le mantenía al tanto de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su amiga. Se había contenido muchas veces de llamarla ella misma y preguntarle si podía ir a visitarla a Fuuka. La necesitaba tanto, sentía tantos deseos! Pero, sin duda, no tenía el valor suficiente.

-...si ése es el caso... estaré ahí... a las ocho... a más tardar ocho treinta.

-Tú estás segura de que no quieres que vaya a la estación a recibirte?

-Daijobu yo... –Contestó con desgano, inclinándose hacia atrás- sé perfectamente cómo tomar un taxi. Y si te refieres a tu dirección, ya me la sé de memoria.

Lo mencionó como algo natural y no lo notó. Los ojos rubíes de Shizuru destellaron de sorpresa y ansiedad. Mala suerte, Natsuki no pudo contemplarlos en ese momento.

-Ara, ara... –Entrecerró los ojos y endulzó la voz, aferrándose al teléfono con ambas manos- y... puedo saber a qué se debe tan linda acción...?

El auricular del teléfono hizo varios intentos por resbalar de las temblorosas manos de la ojiverde, quien tuvo que hacer malabares para no caer de la silla en la cual se inclinaba, y continuar sujetándolo con fuerza. Shizuru comenzó a reir suavemente, escuchando todos los ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la línea. Se alegró de poder vivir de nuevo momentos como ese, que le divertían tanto y a la vez, hacían tanto bien.

"Ahora debe de haberse sonrojado... maldigo al teléfono por privarme de tan bella escena..."

Cuando hubo recuperado la calma (aunque fuera a medias), Natsuki volvió a colocar el auricular en su oído, sonrojada tal cual la suposición de la castaña. Esa voz siempre lograba ponerla así... o peor...

-... có-cómo que a qué... se debe...?! Tengo buena memoria, es todo...!! –Medio regañó a la castaña, medio justificó su torpe comentario. Sinceramente, no tenía idea de porqué esa dirección se le había grabado en la mente desde el momento en que la leyó por primera vez. Y, en parte, le aterraba el descubrir la verdadera razón.

-Kanin na, no era mi intención ofenderte Natsuki...

-Hai hai... –Cerrando los ojos tras un profundo pero corto suspiro- como sea... nos vemos a las ocho.

-... nos... vemos... –Por nada del mundo quería acabar con la conversación. Pero ese _a las ocho _le hizo recuperar los ánimos enseguida.

-Y, Shizuru... –Escuchó justo al momento de intentar colgar.

-Mh...?

-... pues... que... se te extraña un poco como Seito-kaichou por aquí...

Nani?

-...

-... no es sólo mi opinión, sabes...? a... casi nadie le cae bien... la que te sustituyó...

-... no me... digas... –Una media sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Vaya sorpresa se estaba llevando.

-Sí, es verdad... deberías ver a tu club de fans tratando de complicarle la vida a cada momento... el caso es que no se parece a ti –En gran parte así lo sentía ella cada vez que pasaba disimuladamente por el salón del Consejo, no pensó que estaría mal decirlo. Pero el silencio de la ojirubí se prolongó demasiado para su gusto. Acaso fue un error?- ... hey, estás ahí todavía...? Shizuru...?

La ex Seito-kaichou de Fuuka Gakuen sonreía, observando melancólicamente el mundo exterior a través de la ventana.

-Ookini –Dijo finalmente- No pensé... que me extrañarían... luego de todo lo que hice... mucho menos Natsuki...

-No empieces –La ojiverde ahora se encontraba de pie, tras un brusco movimiento- Te he dicho que lo olvides.

-... eso...? Natsuki me ha...?

-Realmente hay algo que deba perdonar? –Esperó un segundo, más no obtuvo respuesta- No. Así que... olvida todo lo que pasó durante ese Carnaval. Nos vemos a las ocho.

Y sin darle tiempo a más peros, cortó la comunicación. Aún así Shizuru permaneció varios minutos más con el teléfono en la mano, rozando suavemente los botones y preguntándose por qué Natsuki le restaba importancia a algo que para ella había sido tan grave. Sólo por su amor, ella había sido capaz de asesinar a muchísimas personas inocentes... y el peso de aquellas muertes reposaba en su espalda, haciéndose notar cada día. Ella no podía olvidarlo, mejor dicho, tenía la obligación de no hacerlo. Porque a pesar de todo, muy en su interior no se arrepentía. Muy en su interior se decía que volvería a matar un millón de veces más por ese inalcanzable y dulce amor.

"Kanin na, atashi no Natsuki. Lo menos que puedo hacer es cargar con ese peso. Kanin na"

**************

'8:00 p.m.' Rezaba insistentemente el reloj de su móvil, cuando el tren se iba acercando lentamente a la estación de Kyoto. Pero Natsuki, ataviada con una blusa blanca que resaltaba sutilmente su cintura y una minifalda a tablas de color azul claro, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Sabía que todavía tenía un margen de media hora más para llegar.

"Sólo espero que no esté ya a mi encuentro..."

Si la conocía tan bien como creía, supuso que eso era justamente lo que estaría haciendo. Pero era el único resultado al que se podía llegar, pues si le hubiera dicho ocho treinta, hubiera llegado a las nueve en punto. Si el acuerdo hubiera sido nueve en punto, hubiera llegado a las nueve treinta y así sucesivamente... en definitiva no era cumplidora cuando de horarios se trataba.

Pero en fin, esquivó a la multitud, bajó del tren, cruzó la estación a toda velocidad y llamó el taxi. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer tras el horizonte.

En ese mismo momento, Shizuru apenas se había duchado y vestido formalmente, y comenzaba a preparar la cena en la cocina de su acogedor y silencioso departamento. Confiaba en sus dotes de cocinera, heredados por parte de su madre. Como era de esperarse con semejante visita, se esmeraría mucho en todo esa noche. Calculó perfectamente que tendría todo listo para cuando Natsuki llegara, o sea... a las ocho treinta. Porque no le cabían dudas acerca del horario.

El viaje fue nada despreciable y algo largo. Tanto divagó mirando por la ventanilla, que el conductor del taxi tuvo que subir la voz en cuanto detuvo el vehículo frente al edificio de departamentos que le fuera indicado. Al hombre le pareció que no muchos de sus clientes tenían semejante mirada desafiante combinada con un dejo de frustración en el rostro.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorita.

La hermosa joven de cabellos azules y mirada esmeralda se apresuró a pagarle y bajó, más preocupada y desconcertada. Permaneció como una estatua frente a la fachada del edificio durante unos instantes, cuando miró nuevamente el reloj del móvil y éste le anunció parpadeando que ya casi daban las ocho treinta.

"Piso 4, puerta 21. Aquí voy..."

Ahí iba... con seguridad, con confianza, con... con algo extraño en su corazón. Si, había sentido repentinas ganas de visitarla. A Shizuru. A esa rara pero guapa chica que le había demostrado su amor de una manera un tanto... exagerada (?!).

_No hay necesidad de guardar__ un secreto. Yo te amo, Natsuki._

Recordaba esa frase como si se la hubieran dicho el día anterior. Exactamente cada palabra. Al igual que aquel abrazo... y el beso que se ella misma se atrevió a depositar en los labios de la chica de Kyoto, poco antes de que ambas murieran. Todavía se preguntaba si sólo lo había hecho para acabar con Shizuru en la batalla, o si detrás de todo había algo más. Sus sentimientos por ella eran profundos, el tamaño que Dhuran adqurió durante la pelea lo confirmaba. Pero hasta qué punto...? Prefería ignorarlo cada vez que asomaba por su mente. El ascensor se detuvo.

Vislumbró a su izquierda la puerta 20... y la 21. Por qué habría deseado que fuera más dificultoso dar con él? Ya estaba allí, enfrente de la puerta y con los nervios a flor de piel. Justamente como se había dicho a si misma que no sucedería. Entonces su cuerpo, siguiendo lo planeado, comenzó a moverse solo y su mano tocó el timbre sin estar ella preparada aún.

"Rayos... ya lo hice..."

Reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo, e inclinó la cabeza pegando los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, en el mismísimo instante en el que la hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño largo y resplandecientes ojos color rubí, abría lentamente la puerta y aparecía frente a ella. Pero sólo podía verle la cintura y las esculturales piernas enfundadas en jeans, desde su posición.

-Ara, que linda reverencia... –Escuchó esa dulce voz que conocía más que la suya- pero no creo ser merecedora de ella. Natsuki se dignará a mostrarme su rostro?

Se sonrojó sin abandonar el cuadro visual del suelo. Y ahora cómo le iba a hacer...? Forzó increíblemente a sus labios para que soltaran las palabras que rondaban caóticamente en su cabeza.

-... etto... ah... ho-hola.. Shhh…. Shizu… ru…. –Balbuceó con los ojos cerrados. Le preocupó que la castaña comenzara a reír debido a lo extraño del saludo. Aún continuaba inclinando la cabeza. Pero ésta estaba más ocupada observándola y amándola cada vez más.

-Mh. Al parecer no – Hizo la conclusión cuando hubo recuperado un poco la compostura- Veremos si eso cambia cuando Natsuki entre. Ne, Natsuki?

La peliazul abrió los ojos. Su nerviosismo se debía a que no se veían desde hacía bastante, pero... Shizuru seguía siendo Shizuru. Así que no existía razón para que ella no fuera Natsuki. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza y relajó los brazos... y se dió con que sus ojos se encontraron a la misma altura con los de ella. Nani...?

-No será necesario –Respondió brindándole ese serio rostro, común en ella. Y la ojirubí se sorprendió todavía más.

-Natsuki... está más alta.

-...eh...? No lo creo, apenas y pasó un mes y medio... –Comentó rascándose la nuca. Esa era la Natsuki normal.

"Que se me hizo una eternidad..." Pensó una hipnotizada Shizuru. –Es verdad. Onegai, pasa –Dijo y se apartó para que Natsuki lo hiciera. Ya ambas adentro, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se apoyó en ella, observando cómo la peliazul estudiaba el departamento con suma curiosidad.

-Es cómodo aquí? –Peguntó sin mirarla. Shizuru sonrió más, recordando que su madre le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo en cuanto la visitó por primera vez. Y estudiando todo tan detalladamente como la ojiverde. En cierto sentido, Natsuki tenía para con ella ese aire protector que sólo emanan las madres...

-Si. "Y ahora que tú estás en él, es como el mismísimo cielo...". Pero si lo escogí es definitivamente porque, aún cuando mis padres pagan la cuota de la universidad, yo debo sustentar mis propios gastos. Incluyendo el alquiler. Se te apetece tomar algo? Cerveza, sake, jugo, whisky, agua, té, un refresco?

-Un refresco, gracias... –Se volteó de pronto- matte... dijiste whisky...? –La cara de desconcierto que puso le hizo mucha gracia a la castaña.

-Hai... debo admitir que es un peligroso vicio al que me indujo una amiga de la universidad, con el argumento de que yo bebía demasiado té fufufu... además de otro tipo de bebidas. Ara? Por qué Natsuki me mira de esa forma?

La ojiverde esta vez la observó de lleno.

-Qué clase de amigas tienes...? –Preguntó casi regañándola. Tal vez no tuvo la intención de especificar el género, pero su subconsciente la traicionó. Puesto que ahora conocía a más gente, Shizuru tenía nuev'as' amig'as'. Eran acaso celos? De repente temía que pudiera enamorarse de otra persona? Qué le estaba sucediendo...?

-Mhhh... digamos que tan locos como yo, fufufu... nos entendemos bien –Respondió sonriendo Shizuru, con la mitad del cuerpo metido en la nevera. Ignoró por completo lo de 'amigas'. Tras un segundo se enderezó, cerró la nevera y se acercó a Natsuki para depositar en sus manos una lata de refresco. Ésta, gustosa, lo abrió y bebió un buen sorbo ante la mirada analizadora de la ojirubí, quien no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle de cada movimiento que llevaba a cabo.

-Como digas –Murmuró luego de beber- Demo... gomenasai. En realidad no tengo por qué estar preguntándote esas cosas, tú eres dueña de tu vida.

-Daijobu desu, también eres mi amiga después de todo.

Se quedaron estáticas. Shizuru no se esperaba decir semejante cosa, y Natsuki no se esperaba oírla. Ninguna de las dos asociaba la palabra 'amiga' con el recuerdo de la otra. Después de todo lo ocurrido era normal que les resultara imposible.

"Se... será que... mi corazón finalmente se está... resignando...?" Pensaba la ojirubí mientras bajaba la vista. Su mano derecha envolvió la izquierda con fuerza. Fue cuando se la imaginó ahí enfrente, donde estaba, y su corazón le respondió lo contrario con un fuerte y rápido palpitar. Confirmó así, que nunca podría dejar de sentir lo que sentía. Entonces...? Le estaría diciendo a Natsuki lo que ella quería oir?

"En realidad... en realidad pudo haberse enamorado de alguien más...? Es la única razón que se me ocurre para que me diga algo como eso. Bueno pues... siendo así debería estar feliz... verdad...?" Sin embargo se encontraba muy lejos de eso. Por el contrario, sintió que si no era Shizuru, nadie más podría amarla. Por qué? La respuesta era obvia hasta para ella. Pero no se la dijo.

-O... onegai, siéntate. La cena estará lista en cinco minutos... –Pidió la castaña, reaccionando y hacíéndola reaccionar. Después de asentir la siguió hasta el sofá, donde se quedó de pie en lugar de acceder a su petición.

-Te molesta si... termino de recorrer tu departamento...? Ya sabes, me cuesta trabajo quedarme quieta... –Inquirió tímidamente, sus dedos golpeaban la lata con algo de nerviosismo. Para Shizuru era lo más tierno del mundo.

-Ie, está bien. Te llamaré cuando esté lista –Respondió y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, o de lo contrario hubiera comenzado a besarla ahí mismo. No podía soportar tanta ternura.

Luego de observar minuciosamente cada objeto del living, Natsuki pasó por el baño y llegó al cuarto de Shizuru. Era en verdad amplio para tratarse de un departamento. Se fijó en la cama y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. El tan sólo imaginársela allí... delicadamente cubierta por las sábanas... iluminada por la tenue luz del amanecer... sonriendo entre sus sueños... no.

No. Era imposible.

Entreabrió los labios pero ni una sola letra salió de ellos. Ni aire. Nada. Parada en aquel cuarto, con su lata de refresco a medias, la Princesa de Hielo de Fuuka Gakuen comprendió que se estaba derritiendo lentamente.

**************

-Bueno, espero por una opinión de Natsuki –Exclamó entusiasmada Shizuru, un segundo después de que comenzaran a comer. Natsuki se llevó a la boca el contenido de uno de los pequeños platos, tragó y se quedó viéndola.

-... su... sugoi ne... –Atinó a decir, y alegró por completo el corazón de la castaña. Decía la verdad, no recordaba comida tan deliciosa desde la de Mai.

-Ookini. Como sabrás, éstos son algunos de los platos del Kaiseki. Once de veinte, para ser más precisas –Tras la breve explicación, cerró los ojos y bebió un poco de sake.

-Oh, ya veo... –Musitó la ojiverde perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. Por supuesto, Shizuru no tardó en advertirlo.

-Natsuki, ocurre algo?

-... eh... ehhh...? No, bueno... si.... es sólo que... –Shizuru abandonó por completo su cena. Esperaba que no se sintiera incómoda.

-Si?

-... atashi... o... omae... cuando llegué c-creí que... que... me abrazarías o... o algo por el estilo... demo... –Se detuvo. Esta vez si había hablado más de la cuenta. A pesar de eso la ojirubí sonrió, cerró los ojos y gentilmente respondió.

-Natsuki me dejó muy en claro la última vez que eso no le agrada. Lo entendí y no planeo volver a hacerlo, daijobu –La tristeza dentro de ella era infinita por tener que pronunciar esas palabras, y mucho más por tener que cumplirlas. De repente se sintió sin apetito. Era injusto. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... Natsuki en verdad era su fruto prohibido, el que nunca se le permitiría probar. Ahora era ella quien parecía divagar sin sentido. Pero no notó que esas palabras le dieron de lleno, e impulsaron a tomar una decisión a la peliazul que la acompañaba.

-Terminaste?

Confundida, entornó los ojos. Nani? Su ángel había dicho algo? Volvió a mirarla, Natsuki sostenía su tazón ya vacío.

-...k-kanin na.. qué decías..?

-Te preguntaba si ya terminaste –Y le fue señalado con extrañeza el recipiente todavía lleno que tenía entre las manos. Enfocó tristemente la vista en él.

-Pues... no tengo mucho apetito... tú quieres un poco más...? –Respondió soltando su tazón y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Recibió una mirada extrañísima y que la dejó desconcertada.

-Arigatou, pero ya estoy satisfecha –Continuaba mirándola de la misma intrigante manera. Como pidiendo permiso para algo.

"Un momento... es la misma mirada que puso cuando..."

Imaginación. Sólo su maldita imaginación. Lo negó de inmediato pero... no dejaban de mirarse. Decidió romper el hielo.

-Si lo deseas... podemos ver alguna película, Natsuki... he alquilado...

-Sabes jugar billar?

Empezó a temer que Natsuki hubiera bebido demasiado sake. Que la interrumpiera de esa forma terminó de descolocarla. Pero... billar...? A qué venía todo eso? Mirándola bien no se veía ebria... sino decidida. Por primera vez sintió que la peliazul tramaba algo, y sabía muy bien que se lo permitiría sin reclamos. A y por Natsuki cualquier cosa.

-... etto... si... entonces quieres...?

-Hai. Hace un rato encontré tu mesa. Quisiera que juguemos, si no hay inconvenientes.

Así que eso era. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que podría encontrarla, después de todo su mesa de billar (adquirida como parte del departamento) estaba en un rincón de su cuarto y cubierta con mantelería para ser utilizada como escritorio. Escasamente hacía uso de ella cuando recibía la cordial visita de su padre, momentos en los cuales se pasaban jugando durante horas... y por cada visita la audaz castaña aprendía un nuevo movimiento. Ahora su compañera de juegos sería Natsuki, al parecer. La envió al cuarto y le indicó que la esperara mientras ella se encargaba de los restos de la cena y la cocina, cosa que finalizó en cuestión de segundos. Cuando hubo terminado (mínimo a la velocidad del sonido) la alcanzó, y encontró con sorpresa una pensativa Natsuki.

-Ok, empecemos entonces –Le dijo mientras extraía del armario las bolas, los punteros y el triángulo acomodador. Estaba tranquila. Natsuki se le acercó al instante y tomó de sus manos uno de los punteros para seguidamente pasarle por la punta el cubo de tiza. Ensayó varios golpes en el aire. Tenía técnica, según lo que pudo apreciar Shizuru.

-Hagámoslo más entretenido –Escuchó de los labios de la ojiverde cuando terminaba de acomodar correctamente las bolas- Se gana un único juego pero... la perdedora tendrá que... –No lo pensó ni un segundo- confesar... confesar un secreto. Qué dices?

La ojirubí tomó la primera parte como algo natural viniendo de Natsuki. Ese carácter competitivo únicamente le pertenecía a ella. Pero lo del secreto le pareció totalmente innecesario, se suponía que el único que ella poseía Natsuki ya lo sabía a la perfección.

-... de... demo... Natsuki... tú ya sabes mi secreto... así que no tendría ningun sentido... –Protestó débilmente. Primera vez que actuaba tan tímidamente al hablar del tema. Dándole la espalda, la peliazul pareció mirar hacia arriba, para luego voltearse a verla. Otra de esas miradas, que ya no sabía cómo evadir.

-Yo creo que tienes otro –Y la dejó sin aire- Además... tan segura estás de que vas a perder, Shizuru? –Vaya vaya sorpresa.

-... i.. ie... s-sólo.. decía que... yo... –Buscaba el aire perdido desesperadamente. Se sentía patética. Acababa de descubrir cuánta razón tenía la ojiverde. Por supuesto que había uno, uno que se había aguantado de gritar toda la noche. Tenía un secreto que develarle aún.

-Bueno, entonces aceptas? –Algo de la tranquilidad que emanaba esa frase se le pegó. Resolvió dejarlo por la paz y comenzar con el juego, impulsada por la duda de qué pasaría a partir de entonces.

-Hai. Como tú quieras, Natsuki –Se miraron profundamente un segundo. Luego la ojirubí buscó con la vista su puntero, cuando advirtió que la mano que tanto ansiaba sujetar entre las suyas, se lo extendía con gracia.

-Ten... ya lo preparé por ti.

Y, sin más preámbulo, decidieron por sorteo que Shizuru haría el primer tiro.

**************

Diecisiete minutos después...

**Natsuki: bolas 11, 15 (en ese orden). **

**Shizuru: bolas 3, 1, 6 (en ese orden).**

**Siguiente tiro: Natsuki.**

"Bueno... la más conveniente ahora es la doce. Ya he fallado un tiro y quedé atrás... no estoy tan segura de poder ganar"Posicionó el puntero para el golpe y miró a Shizuru, quien a su vez también la observaba cuidadosamente y de brazos cruzados, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Para su suerte este tiro era recto, con la bola doce sólo a centímetros de la tronera superior derecha. Ensayó un par de veces... y golpeó sutilmente la bola blanca, la cual impactó seguidamente la bola doce y la introdujo delicadamente en el agujero destino. Listo. Empate de nuevo. No había terminado de suspirar, cuando oyó repetidamente las palmas de Shizuru, una contra la otra.

-Felicidades, ése fue un tiro exquisito. Yo sabía que Natsuki es muy suave cuando se lo propone...

-P-por qué dices eso...? Este juego requiere sutileza a veces... –Trató de ocultar de mil maneras el color carmín de sus mejillas, apresurándose a realizar su próximo tiro. "Sólo por ahora huiré de ti, Shizuru..."

Bingo, un movimiento y ya tenía la catorce donde la quería. Pero por más que calculó velocidad, distancia y ángulo, la bola nueve se negó a entrar también. Una muy feliz Shizuru, adueñándose del turno, se trasladó hacia la banda derecha dispuesta a enviar la bola cuatro a la tronera inferior izquierda. El tiro era difícil ya que la blanca se encontraba muy distante de la otra, y debía desviarla considerablemente para llevar a cabo apropiadamente el tiro. Al posicionarse notó que la bola ocho también estaba lista para que, habiendo metido todas las otras propias, alguien simplemente la empujara y terminara el juego. Sonrió disimuladamente.

"Lo siento, aún no serás un tiro fácil"

Y lanzó el tiro, no sin antes asegurarse de un segundo objetivo. Por supuesto la bola tres ingresó en la tronera que ella quería. Pero la blanca, tras el rebote, empujó la ocho (el segundo objetivo) dejándola prácticamente en un lugar donde se precisaba más de un tiro para intoducirla en la tronera más cercana. Shizuru obtenía otro empate e iba a por la ventaja. Su siguiente objetivo fué la bola siete, el cual no logró acertar. La razón? En el momento del golpe, Natsuki tuvo que agacharse un segundo para recoger el cubo de tiza del suelo.

-Adelante, Natsuki. Espero que no falles más a partir de ahora –Recalcó, retrocediendo para abandonar semejante cuadro visual, a sus ojos, tan atractivo.

-Debo tomarlo como un consejo o una burla? –Se incorporó y se ubicó junto a ella para una mejor vista de la superficie de la mesa.

-Natsuki malinterpreta las cosas. Por supuesto que se trata de un consejo.

La peliazul estudió el encuentro. Si fallaba ahora y le permitía a Shizuru la ventaja, y si ambas continuaban acertando sucesivamente, era bastante probable que perdiera. De todas maneras se lo estaba pasando bien... y... ganase quien ganase el resultado sería el mismo. Fuese cual fuese el secreto develado. Esta vez levantó inútilmente el puntero, pues no veía ningún tiro prometedor. Lo único que podía hacer era colocar la bola nueve del otro lado, tal y como estaba al principio, y arreglar el tiro mal ejecutado del último turno. Lo hizo sin más, y miró a Shizuru, consciente de que le estaba dejando la oportunidad de acabar con todo.

-Tú sigues.

-Mh... creo que podrías haber hecho algo mejor... –Y le señaló las bolas trece y diez, casi juntas en la parte media- como separar ésas dos, no lo crees?

-Yo sé lo que hago. Tú sigues –Le repitió. La castaña se volteó algo resignada pero dispuesta a introducir esa maldita bola siete.

**Natsuki: bolas 11, 15, 12, 14.**

**Shizuru: bolas 3, 1, 6, 4.**

**Siguiente tiro: Shizuru.**

-Como quieras, demo yo aprovecharé una de tus posibilidades –No perdió tiempo y descaradamente usó la bola diez de Natsuki (interpuesta entre la siete y la blanca) para su siguiente acierto, en la tronera de la banda izquierda. Entonces la miró- Perfecto. Ya tengo la siete.

La ojiverde le quitó importancia al asunto con un despreocupado gesto de su mano. Pero a la racha de Shizuru le siguió pronto la bola dos. Una más –pensó la de mirada carmesí- y la ocho, y conseguiría... conseguiría... abrió mucho los ojos...

"Matte..."

El acuerdo del inicio no sólo se le aplicaba a ella. Entonces comenzó a ver que se encontraba tan sólo a unos pasos de ser conocedora del... del secreto de... su amada Natsuki...

Durante todo el juego había estado muy ciega, jugando únicamente por la diversión. Reflexionó mucho también acerca de las actitudes de la peliazul antes y durante el juego... y llegó a la impresionante conclusión de que Natsuki quería darle a conocer ese secreto. Era obvio. Aún en ese mismo momento, parecía no importarle el ganar o perder. Qué sería? Qué cosa tan importante quería develarle...? Debía ganar. Debía ganar para que a Natsuki le fuera más fácil confesárselo. Eso si... se le estaba permitido albergar algún tipo de esperanza...?

"Shizuru... hazlo ya"

**************

El tan ansiado_ 'tac' _,y observó sin respirar cómo la bola ocho fue a parar a la tronera de la derecha. El juego por fin era suyo. Sin embargo, no era una victoria que le apetecía celebrar justamente esa noche. Cuando menos lo esperaba, su contrincante ya la escrutaba seriamente con la mirada.

-Justa victoria. Supongo que te debo un... mi secreto.

Simplemente se concentró en escuchar. Ya ni siquiera se reclamaba su pasada falta de atención. Pero lo más curioso, era que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza SU propio secreto. Una y otra vez. Ella también, de un momento a otro, ansiaba develarlo... era acaso ya muy tarde...?

"Te necesito... te amo..." Una y una y otra vez. Al momento de su amada abrir la boca, sus puños se cerraron como nunca antes. Pero poco después creyó que sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar, o le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada. Esas dos simples palabras que la alcanzaron, encontraron total incredulidad de su parte.

-Yo también.

Era posible...? Era posible relacionar ambas frases que ahora ocupaban insistentemente sus pensamientos...? Era posible creer que la realidad de pronto le sonriera, le mostrara un lado esperanzador y amable...? O no era más que otra de sus miles de pesadillas que, siempre y tarde o temprano, la obligaban a despertar de madrugada, con lágrimas en los ojos, el latente recuerdo y el pesado dolor de la distancia...? Temerosa de que se tratase de esto último, contuvo las ganas de correr tratando de alcanzar esa imagen que siempre se desvanecía. Se limitó a admirarla... cuando se percató de que esta vez, era la imagen la que se acercaba a ella.

Lo que menos imaginó fue que esas palabras, que había escogido tan cuidadosamente, le provocaran tal expresión de desconcierto y... dolor...? Pocas veces había visto el rostro de su Shizuru oscurecerse de tristeza, como en aquel confuso momento. Era un hecho que la ojirubí no tenía el valor de creer que _eso_ estuviera ocurriendo. Bufido mental. Exacto, 'su' Shizuru. Le pertenecía por entero desde el minuto en el cual su camino tomó rumbo a Kyoto, y ella perdió de vista su rostro, su figura, su sonrisa. Y casi, se atrevía a pensar, su amor. A pesar de que leía lo contrario en los rubíes que volvían a iluminarla, ese miedo siempre la acompañó durante todo un largo mes y medio, acarreando consigo un profundo arrepentimiento que ni siquiera la dejaba dormitar.

"Pero esto está pasando, Shizuru... Incluso si me encuentro tontamente sonrojada como siempre, tengo que hacerte saber que no permitiré que me abandones de nuevo"

Qué diablos. Se hartó de escuchar a su cobarde y patética mente y se le acercó, con los nervios a flor de piel, tontamente sonrojada, pero indudablemente con deseo e intenciones de acariciar por primera vez sus cabellos, su mejilla, su cintura; de abrazarla intensa y posesivamente; de apaciguar ese bello y puro espíritu; de fundir su cuerpo contra el suyo y de secar con su corazón las lágrimas de ambas que, estaba segura, no tardarían en acompañarlas. Así lo hizo, y al poco tiempo estrechaba contra su pecho a una inconsolable Shizuru quien, cuando sintió que ese calor era real, ya no pudo retener su llanto.

-Mi secreto –Explicó con lentitud- es la respuesta al tuyo... el que vi en tus ojos apenas llegué...

Sintió cómo su hermosa acompañante se aferraba más a ella.

-No lo entiendes, Natsuki... –Decía entre sollozos- no puede ser tu respuesta... si lo que viste fue que te he extrañado, pues... quiero que sepas... que eso no es todo, yo... yo... no puedo vivir un día más sin ti, te necesito, te amo más que a nada, estoy incompleta sin tu presencia, anhelo encontrarte cada mañana en el salón del Consejo, anhelo escuchar tu voz a diario, quisiera...! Quisiera besarte como nunca, robar tus labios para siempre... no, no sólo tus labios sino todo tu cuerpo... cada centímetro de él... que este abrazo jamás llegue a su fin, jamás.. jamás alejarme de ti de nuevo... y...

- Yo también –Escuchó leve pero sinceramente a su oído. Se lo estaba confirmando en persona. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, un vuelco a su corazón y una sonrisa por parte de la peliazul- La distancia realmente ha hecho estragos en mí... es sólo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

-... Nat... suki... –Se sujetaban por los brazos con ternura, era una escena inolvidable- ... entonces... quieres...? –No se le ocurrió otra forma de preguntárselo. Pero ella le asintió.

-Hai. Si no hay inconvenientes...

Y por supuesto que no los había. Se acercaron lentamente durante lo que pareció durar toda una eternidad. El rubor en las mejillas de ambas tampoco tardó en unírseles. Sus labios, ya a milímetros, inhalaban y resoplaban rítmicamente... esperando por el más cálido beso que nunca antes habían experimentado. Y se dió al fin, se atraparon la una a la otra. Casi al momento de haberlo iniciado, ya se había tornado apasionado y salvaje. No planeaban perder tiempo, sino recuperarlo. Incluso el aire les parecía innecesario...

Shizuru se había transportado a otro mundo, Natsuki la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados de a ratos y la disfrutaba de a ratos. Lloraban. Pero el mudo compromiso que acababan de sellar les prometía un futuro soñador y algo incierto, con idas, vueltas, romance, viento, mar, lunas y noches, y muchos besos más como ése, repletos de amor...

Desde entonces no se separaron. Sobrevinieron las suaves caricias y el resto de la noche lo dedicaron al inevitable encuentro íntimo. A conocerse todavía más, a embriagarse completamente del cuerpo de la otra. La primera de Natsuki, la verdadera de Shizuru. El fresco amanecer encontró con su tenue luz la solitaria mesa de billar con una única bola sobre ella... y los punteros descansando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado allí. Ah! Y, por supuesto, los cuerpos entrelazados de dos princesas atrapadas en el dulce juego del amor. Una de ellas, ahora despierta, se cuestionaba sin cesar sus acciones de la noche anterior. Ella siempre con sus ideas tan originales...

Entre sus brazos, aquella silueta que continuaba disfrutando de sus caricias se estremeció. Era extraño, se veía exactamente tal y como se la había imaginado antes. A partir de entonces, ella sería la única espectadora de tan sublime imagen... todos los amaneceres...

Finalmente se trataba de un empate...?

FIN


End file.
